Frank Bilotti
Frank Bilotti was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 10th place. Personality Frank had a nice personality, and was easily one of the most handsome male chefs of Hell's Kitchen. However, he was not a very great cook on either the blue team or the red team, and was eliminated after he single handedly cost the red team the victory during service. Season 13 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, Frank said that he was happy to represent Staten Island, with the promise to raise some hell. Then, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. He was one of the eight chefs shown receiving their acceptance invitation, and the other chefs jokingly called him a pimp due to his video showing him with a lot of women. After, Ramsay revealed that the winner of that season would become the Head Chef at Gordon Ramsay Pub and Grill at Caesar's Palace, in Atlantic City, and told the chefs to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Frank was the third person on the blue team to have his dish judge by Ramsay, and went up against Ashley. He made a filet mignon bordelaise, but Ramsay noticed the bone on the plate, and asked him where the dog was. Even though Ramsay took the bone marrow out, he said that the dish looked like the dog shit all over his plate, before spitting it out and deeming it all bad. He was given only 1 point out of 5 and the blue team lost the challenge 23-24. They were punished by setting up the dorms for both teams, and carrying the red team's luggage when they would come back from their reward. During dinner service, Frank was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, except when he remarked how things were fucked for them after JP sent up a raw halibut. The blue team lost the dinner service after they got ejected, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, Frank was not seen during the first part, but on the second part, he was paired with Bryant. They were shown getting only one dish approved. The blue team lost the challenge 14-15 and they were punished by cleaning all the sand outside the restaurant, prep the remaining geoduck for the next service, and eat a boiled salt cod for lunch. During dinner service, Frank was on the fish station with Steve. At one point, Ramsay came over to his station, found overcooked scallops, and got lectured to get more involved. Later, he calmed down an argument between Steve and Sterling, and reminded the former to pay attention to the latter's timings Both teams were named joint-losers and Ramsay asked them to nominate two people for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Jacket Challenge, Frank was excited when he found out the dish he was making was spaghetti & meatballs as his mother made the best meatballs he ever had. He was the seventh person from the blue team to compere and went up against Sade in the spaghetti & meatballs round. He won that round over Sade, and thanked his mother for showing him the sauce's recipe years ago. The blue team won the challenge 6-4 and they were rewarded with a trip to the Venice Beach boardwalk, received a zip line experience, and ate lunch on top of the Erwin Hotel. During lunch, he got infatuated with Waylynn Lucas as she described their dessert. During dinner service, Frank was on the garnish station. Despite communicating with Aaron, he was slow on garnishes, and sent up black brussell sprouts due to putting in too much vinager. Later, he did not properly communicate with Aaron and did not know what garnishes were for the chicken dish. Then, he sent up his garnishes despite Aaron needing three more minutes on his protein, and Ramsay noticed that the spinach was underseasoned, before kicking him out of the kitchen. Despite that, the blue team won dinner service. Episode 4 During the Brunch Service Challenge, Frank was not seen much, but the blue team lost the challenge. They were punished by grinding chorizo sausages for the next service. During dinner service, Frank was on the meat station with JR. At one point, Ramsay noticed him standing there doing nothing, and accused him of looking at himself in the mirror, and was later called out for not feeling JR’s meat when Steve did. While he manage to get his Wellington's for the Los Angeles Sparks table accepted, he, along with JR, Santos, and Fernando, got kicked out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, he claimed that he was on point, despite Ramsay accusing him of doing nothing. The blue team lost dinner service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Frank was considered by Steve, Santos, Bryant, and Aaron for elimination. However, said that he did not deserve to be nominated, and claimed that he had an all-star performance, despite Aaron thinking otherwise. Frank was not nominated for elimination. However, Ramsay called him up, and he joined JR and Steve. During his plea, Ramsay reminded him how he stood still and looked at himself in the mirror, and was worried about his inconsistency. He admitted that he had no idea he was doing that, and promised to keep improving his skills, though Ramsay was doubtful about that. He survived elimination, and said that he wanted to make Ramsay proud after being spared. Episode 5 On their way back to the dorms, Frank declared that he was fucking back and here to stay, while admitting that being nominated was stressful, which Aaron related to. During the Protein Identification Challenge, Frank was paired with Bryant, and they were the third pair to participate. They randomly picked the elk lasagna, and because he wanted to win for redemption, he grabbed the elk on a whim on their first attempt. Despite the men’s concern, it was the correct protein. The blue team eventually won the challenge 7:09-7:41, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Annenberg Beach House in Santa Monica. During the Family Night dinner service, Frank was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, and the blue team won the service. Episode 6 During the Barn Animal Challenge, Frank was paired with Steve for the first part, and they chose lamb and risotto. His dish was not used for the second part, and the blue team eventually won the challenge 28-25. They were rewarded with a trip to the Santa Barbara wine country to sample wine and eat lunch. During dinner service, Frank served a salad appetizer tableside. he was not seen much, but both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked them to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 16 Trivia *He is the second contestant to be eliminated by Ramsay in the kitchen during the post-mortem, following Tennille from Season 6, the first male contestant to be so, and the first contestant to be so during the team phase. *He is the eleventh contestant, and fourth male contestant, following Robert from Season 6, Scott from Season 7, and Anton from Season 12, who switched teams without making it to the black jackets. *He is the third returning contestant, and last one to date, to get ejected during the final dinner service. Quotes *"Messing up, it's like... I don't know, it's like the monkey and the wrench... uh monkey... uh wrench, and a monkey, monkey, and a... That's not right, hold on." *"I feel like a piece of shit. I apologize to everyone here, including yourself and the customers." Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Funniest Contestants